Theres a Fine Line Between a Friend and a Lover
by DiabolicMuffin
Summary: When Selphie catches Irvine doing the unthinkable, theres only one person left to turn to.


**Disclaimer** I don't own FFVIII or any characters from it... so ya don't sue me...

**

* * *

****A/N: **Well this is my first shot at a Zellphie fic so please review Flames are welcome but Compliment are much more appreciated d tehe**

* * *

****Chapter 1 - _The Party._**

"Hey guys!" Selphie chirped as she bounced up to her friends who were sitting quietly in the cafeteria.

"You seem awfully cheery…" Squall observed "What's the occasion?"

"You mean you forgot!" she screeched looking at Squall with such a horrified look you would of thought she found out that she was pregnant. Squall Chuckled.

"What's so funny! I don't see anything funny here!"

"Whoa Selph Calm down he's just playing," Zell chuckled "We all know what is happening today… you've only reminded us everyday this month."

Selphie let out a sigh of relief; she wanted everything to be perfect for today, it was Irvine's birthday and she had to make sure everything was ready for the party she was throwing him.

"Ms. Tilmit, The balloons and cake have arrived." A young brown haired girl from the garden festival committee informed Selphie. Selphie had gotten everyone she could to help with this event she wanted Irvine to remember it forever since it was Irvine's first birthday since they started going out.

"Thank you," Selphie smiled and nodded at the young girl "Have them placed with everything else." She instructed

"Yes Ma'am." The young girl ran off to inform everyone of the instructions.

"You really want this to be special, don't you?" Zell muttered while shoving one hot dog after another into his mouth. Selphie looked at him in disgust.

"Yes, I do I want to make sure everyone remembers today." Selphie replied avoiding looking at the disturbing sight that was Zell eating.

"I'm sure everyone will remember it." Rinoa assured her. Selphie smiled at her.

"So… who wants to help with decorations?" She smirked and looked in Rinoa's direction, Rinoa sighed and lifted herself from her chair, Selphie squealed and grabbed Rinoa's arm and ran towards the door.

"That was weird…" Zell stated pausing from his chowing down long enough for Squall to reach over and snatch a hot dog from his plate, as he went to take a bite he saw Zell looking at him with such and evil glare, it sent shivers down Squall's spine.

"Take one bite of that and I swear to god you will be eating hot dog's through a tube for the rest of your life." He threatened. Squall cautiously put the hot dog back on the plate; almost instantly Zell was back to his regular hyper-active self, shoving his face full of his beloved hot dogs.

"So… how do you think Irvine's going to react?" Zell questioned, Squall shrugged.

"How I'm going to react to what?" Irvine asked as he walked up to the table. Zell stared at Squall than at Irvine. Squall. Irvine. Squall. Irvine.

"Uhh… uhhh… uhm…." Squall tried to think of something to say to Irvine as not to ruin Selphie's surprise. Then, out of no where, Zell stood up turned to the brunette and punched him right in the arm.

"What the hell man!" Irvine snapped at Zell, Zell chuckled nervously.

"Happy Birthday?" He smirked.

"Birthday?" Irvine stared at Zell confused "It's not my birthday…"

Zell looked at Irvine, eyes wide and mouth wide open with shock. How could he tell this to Selphie? She had already gotten everything set up for tonight.

"I'm just kidding dude!" Irvine chuckled "you shoulda seen the look on your face!"

Zell Sweat drop. Squall Sweat drop.

"Cake…check, Decorations… check, Invitations sent….check." Selphie waltzed into the cafeteria her face hidden behind her clipboard. Irvine watched the beautiful brunette walk across the cafeteria.

"Alright guys everything's ready fo……" The sight of Irvine standing at the table where Zell and Squall sat made Selphie stop in her tracks.

_/Did he hear me! What if he asks questions! Think fast Selphie! Think fast/_

She looked at her clipboard than at Irvine. Clipboard. Irvine. Clipboard. Irvine. Than she did the first thing she could think of.

"IRVYKINS!" She squealed shoving the clipboard at Zell and jumped onto Irvine.

"Mornin Beautiful." He smirked as he caught her and swung her around. Selphie gave Zell a serious look, and Zell shoved the clipboard in his bag.

"Well Squall I think we better leave these two lovebirds alone, what do you think?" he stated motioning his head towards the cafeteria doors. Squall agreed and they made there way out of the cafeteria. Selphie looked up into Irvine's Forest green eyes and smiled.

"So how's it feel to be 19, grandpa?" she giggled and poked Irvine in the abdomen. Irvine smirked and looked down at the young girl; he leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"So, where's my present?" Irvine asked, Selphie stared at Irvine and shook her head.

"Greedy aren't we?" She chuckled. "Oh don't worry you'll get it later tonight."

Zell sat in his room with nothing to do, he thought of phoning up that girl from the library (He still couldn't remember her name.) for a good time, but he decided that he better save his energy in case he met a new girl at the party wink wink.

He looked down at his stomach and realized he had never gotten to finish his breakfast.

"I might have something in my bag." He muttered to himself.

He leaned over the side of his bed and dug through his backpack looking for any form of food the he stored in there for emergencies.

"What's this?" he asked himself as he pulled out Selphie's clipboard.

Irvykins 19th B-day checklist

üCake

üDecorations

üInvitations

"Boooorring…" he rolled his eyes and flipped the page….

♥After Party Surprise

-Costumes

"Costume eh?" Zell raised his eyebrow suddenly intrigued.

-Nurse

-Cat girl

-Police Women

-Librarian

-Cowgirl

He stared at the page, mouth agape, shocked that Selphie of all people would be planning this, let alone doing it. His eyes were glued to the page, so like any confused teenager would….He read on….

-Accessories

-Whipped Cream

-Handcuffs

-Blindfold

-Oreos

"Oreos? What the hell..." He made sure not to let his mind wander, he didn't want to think of the dirty things Irvine and Selphie could do with Oreos. His eyes stayed glued to the page, he was confused. Who would think that Selphie would be into... well this... and from the things he had read it sounded like she was VERY adventurous.

"ZELL!"

Zell quickly sat up on his bed when he heard a girl's voice scream his name, he looked towards the door to his room and there was Selphie with and angry scowl on her face.

"How could you read my personal things?" She shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking…." He replied now feeling guiltier than ever.

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!" She screamed at him. Her expression changed from angry to hurt, instead of looking like she was going to kill him she looked like she was going to cry. Zell looked down at his feet, filled with shame.

"I didn't think you'd really care" He explained.

"You didn't think I'd care! So that gives you the right to read my personal things?"

"No. Look Selph… I'm really sorry…" He looked up at the small brunette and she could see his face was filled with guilt. She grabbed the list from Zell, turned and left the room, still very angry, but she felt bad for snapping at Zell like that.

_/I shouldn't have been so harsh/ _she thought to herself. _/He should know better though it's not right to snoop through other peoples stuff/ _She looked at her list and thought of what Zell's face would have looked like when he was reading it, she giggled.

"Okay guys let's go, its almost time…" Rinoa rounded up all the guests and led them to the secret room in the training area where the party was being held. It was Selphie's job to get Irvine there for the surprise.

"Why don't we just stay in our room? We can do more things in there…"Irvine complained as Selphie pulled him through the training area.

"Cause I have everything ready in this room and isn't more exciting knowing that we could be caught at any given moment?" She grinned roguishly. Irvine thought about it and smirked. Selphie smiled as Irvine reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Irvine stood in the door way, eyes wide open. In his hand he held up a pistol ready to shoot, his first reaction when he was surprised. Selphie walked around the tall man and peeled his fingers from the butt of the gun.

_/Damn… where did he get this from? I did a head to toe pat down on him…/ _She wondered as she put the heavy object on the table than turned back towards Irvine who was still absorbing what had just happened.

"It's a surprise birthday party, silly." Selphie explained with a huge, almost eerie, grin on her face. Irvine, who hadn't had a birthday party since he was in the orphanage, walked into the room and looked around, all of his friends and some people he'd never seen before were standing around him with smiles on their faces. Irvine smirked and wrapped his arms around Selphie, lifted her up and kissed her.

"Thanks Hun."

Selphie blushed and kissed Irvine back.

"Save it for the bedroom you two!" Seipher shouted "We didn't come here to watch you guys make-out."

"Seifer you're just jealous you can't get any." Irvine retorted

"BURN!" Squall shouted. Everyone stared at him amazed he would say anything above a mumble. Squall chuckled nervously and hid behind Rinoa. Selphie glanced around the room

_/Good Turn out./ _she thought, All their close friends had shown up, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer, Zell…. Selphie stopped and looked around the room where was Zell! She looked over the crowd again and again but could find him. Zell hadn't shown up! It was Irvine's b-day party and his best friend hadn't shown up!

_/What Nerve/ _Selphie scowled.

Zell sat in his room wondering if he should go to Irvine's party or not. He cringed as he remembered earlier that day when Selphie had yelled at him. He had never seen her so hurt, and he never wanted to see her like that again. He was determined to make it up to her any way he could.

Selphie looked around the room and at the clock, 4:00am and the party was still going… a few people had passed out but everyone else was having a great time. She hoped Irvine was enjoying himself too. She yawned and went to find Irvine to tell him she was heading to bed; she looked around but couldn't find him. She looked in the training area, the party had spread from just the one room, she didn't spot him there either. She left the party figuring he might have gone back to his room already. She made her way around the many people who had passed out in the hallway and knocked on Irvine's door.

"Irvy? You awake?" She creaked open the door and entered the dimly lit dorm room. She could barely see anything; she put her hands out in front of her, just in case, and made her way to his bedroom. This room was darker than the rest of the dorm, her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark but she still couldn't really make out anything. She felt around on the wall until her fingers grasped what they were searching for, the light switch. Selphie flipped the lights on and looked at the bed horrified. Her eyes locked onto the womanly figure wearing nothing but Irvine's cowboy hat. Selphie's eyes slowly moved from the girl to the man who lay in bed with her. Irvine looked at Selphie and than at the girl lying on top of him.

"Well you wanted me to enjoy myself." He stated with a smug grin. Selphie felt betrayed, she ran out of the room not wanting Irvine to see her cry. She ran through the halls tears streaming down her previously rosy cheeks. She ran past her own dorm and three doors down. She wasn't sure why she came here but she did and she didn't want to turn around and leave either, she pounded on the door, A few seconds later the door opened and she looked up at the half asleep male.

"Don't let me be alone." She pleaded.

* * *

**A/N:** So so whatcha ya think? was it good? was it was it? huh huh huh? Yeah well that was my first shot at a FFVIII fic so yeah please Review D


End file.
